


Rock Me, Momma

by Beware_The_Ravenstag



Series: Legends of Tomorrow Ficlets [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Brief suicidal ideation, Character Death Fix, Country Music, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Sappiness, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Ravenstag/pseuds/Beware_The_Ravenstag
Summary: Ray, Mick, and Old Crow Medicine Show.





	Rock Me, Momma

Mick is very, very drunk.

Ray knows that Mick is usually drunk these days, but tonight he’s more so than usual.

He wandered off after the mission was completed, and didn’t come back to the Waverider at the appointed time.

After asking around a bit, he tracks Mick a rundown honky-tonk bar. He’s not sure what he expects, but it sure as hell isn’t Mick sitting quietly at a table, staring vacantly at the live band.

Ray slides into the chair across from him. “Hey, buddy,” he says gently, “We need to go back to the Waverider.”

Mick ignores him, and the band starts a new song.

Surprisingly, Ray recognizes it. “Hey, I know this song, we used to sing it at my summer camp!”

Mick rolls his eyes. “Of course you did,” he slurs.

He then closes his eyes, and Ray’s afraid he’s fallen asleep in the chair, but then Mick starts singing along. “Headin’ down south to the land of the pines, thumbin’ my way through North Caroline…” Mick drifts off, and opens his eyes. “My mom used to play it on the radio and sing along,” he says. “I don’t remember a lot about her anymore, but that I still remember.”

He waits until the band reaches the chorus, then sings along again. “So rock me momma like a wagon wheel, rock me momma any way you feel…”

His voice is raspy and off-key, but his baritone growl somehow works anyways. Ray can’t help the fond smile that creeps over his face.

Mick interrupts himself with a sudden laugh. “I remember when I first made Lenny listen to the song. He didn’t like it, and I got my feelings all hurt.” He pauses to take a sip of his beer, and Ray feels guilty for hearing these confessions from him in this state.

Mick sighs as he puts his beer down. “Anyways, he didn't know why I was so upset, and I left for a couple days. When I came back, I found Len listening to it, face like he was cookin’ up one of his plans. When I asked him what he was doin’, he just said that he’d learn to like the song if it meant that much to me.”

He laughs again. “That stupid son-of-a-bitch. Would rather saw off his hand than unintentionally hurt me.” He raises the beer bottle to his lips again, but finds it empty and sets it down in disappointment.

Ray hesitates for a moment, unsure if he should take advantage of the opportunity.

“Say, Haircut, I don’t suppose you’d be willin’ to let me stay in this bar and drink myself to death?”

He’s taken aback, and a little heartbroken. “Mick, of course not-”

“-Figured as much.” Mick stands up suddenly, then sways violently. After a second, he rights himself and looks Ray dead in the eye. “I’ll assume you’ve got my tab, then.”

He stumbles his way out of the bar, and Ray begrudgingly pays the absurd tab that Mick had built up in the brief shore leave. When Ray gets back to the Waverider, Mick is long asleep in his room.

* * *

Snart’s return leaves them all shaken, but none more so than Mick. After checking that this was a genuine, non-brainwashed version of Snart, Mick hasn’t left his side. At all.

Today was the first time in weeks Ray had seen Snart by himself.

“Hey dude,” he says congenially. Snart narrows his eyes at him, then stalks to the coffee machine.

Ray sighs. Snart has been pretty hostile to the team ever since he got back, and Ray still has no idea why.

Mick strolls in a few minutes later, looking inordinately pleased with himself. He stops in front of Snart, hands behind his back.

Ray can’t detect a change in Snart’s expression, but when he speaks, it’s playful instead of hostile.

“What’ve you got there, Mick?” He drawls. Mick smiles wider and produces a handful of pretty white flowers. Snart’s expression falters. “Um, Thanks?”

Mick rolls his eyes. “They’re dogwood flowers.” He says, amusement evident.

Snart’s eyes widen in confusion for a second, then he starts to laugh. “Well, in that case…” He teases as he takes the flowers and starts to put them in a vase on the counter.

Len saunters back to Mick and tugs him down for a kiss. “You’re insufferable,” he says fondly.

“Well, as long as I’m not corny,” Mick replies. They leave the room, and if Ray notices that their hands are clasped tight, then that's just something he'll keep to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> one time i listened to this song on repeat for a whole night and cried.[ enjoy.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBeivizzsPc)


End file.
